The illiness and cure
by VereniceDrugsong
Summary: AU. Yeah, that's Deidera and Sasori for you. And yes, that's what peopled assumed. Because an arsonists is not the same as a pyromaniac and eternal is just a matter of prespective and time (and perhaps suicide). And help was each other. REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire.**

He never realized when it started. So he guessed it was natural to him.

People said he was _**kind of **_psycho.

(Cool movie by the way)

He didn't mind actually. He smirked and _shupthehellup._

All behind blue eyes and blond hair

and anger

and superiority

and fire.

But that's Deidara for you.

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire**

A mantra, all over again.

All over him,

helping in

the dark

and cold

_andallalone_.

Healing wounds.

Or creating new ones?

Because it's Deidara and he's an arsonist.

People said he caused the fire in his childhood home.

(Deidara knew he didn't)

But that's people for you.

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire**

When he was three (way before the fire) his mother (kind and blue eyed) made him a cake.

The candles were pretty

and he didn't want to blew them out.

-make a wish- she said.

And so he did.

Now.

No hope, but still wishing.

Praying.

Carving.

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire**

Life was a deep shitty hole.

People tent to assume pretty quickly.

So, Deidera the pyromaniac

the weirdo

(yeah, who tattooed mouths in his palms?)

the trouble maker

(smart mouth and feisty.)

the drag queen

(gay? Yes, but he dressed like a boy. Just because the long hair.)

the failure

didn't have much of good

and plenty of hateful looks and troubles.

And that's life (and karma) for you.

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire**

But of course, even life and karma aren't

**that**

bichy.

Someone did care about Deidara.

Someone didn't think he was a weirdo

(he designed the tattoos.)

or a trouble maker

(he argued to, a lot.)

or a drag queen

(also gay and liking the blond hair)

or a killer

(he did believed Deidara)

And that's Sasori for you.

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire**

So yes, somewhat different

and somewhat similar.

Best friend since the white crayon incident.

-white is boring un!- he said

-Brat.- the answer he got

(and later nickname).

Eternal rivals.

-Art is a bang un!-

- Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future… eternal beauty-

And lovers since 9th grade.

But that's Deidara _and_ Sasori for you.

(_AishiteruSasorinoDanna_)

**fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire. fire**

Deidara was supposed to die young.

He lived longer than expected.

And that's Sasori's influence.

_Gomen Sasori no Danna_

* * *

.Bang. .Bang. .Bang. .Bang.

-BOOM!-

"**FIRE! Someone call for help!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me! Tell me! **

**Tell me! **

Sasori killed himself.

He was not the type to committee suicide,

always preaching about

eternal art

and the beauty of forever

and growing old with your love.

But thats the influence (and the depression) for you.

**Tell me! Tell me! **

**Tell me! **

So

What the hell you do?

Your lover died in the fire

(the one you know he caused)

And you are all alone.

Maybe you should stay strong

and live

and laugh

and breath

and _maybebutnohellno_ love again.

And that's society for you.

But that's not Sasori.

**Tell me! Tell me! **

**Tell me! **

You know you can't do anything.

He's gone.

Gone with the fire he likes so much.

(sure, the (his)_brat _always carried around a lighter)

In red

and yellow.

Like their hair.

-You hair looks like fire Danna. I like it un.-

(said in the middle of history surrounded by people)

And that's Deidera.

Was

Deidera.

**Tell me! Tell me! **

**Tell me! **

Sasori had always been depressed.

Every since his parent's death,

and his grandmother refused to see it

(twenty more buck and I'll tell you.)

Deidera helped.

-Don't walk so carelessly, you'll get run over un.-

He wanted an accident

because he believed in hell and the forest of the suicidal

(Dante's Divine Comedy leaves an impression.)

And he didn't have the guts to kill himself

Had.

Sasori was the eternal artist.

-Art is everlasting brat.-

He refused to prove Deidera right.

And that's just Sasori.

**Tell me! Tell me! **

**Tell me! **

After the sadness comes the anger.

_Tohellwhityouandthisentirewo rld_.

And the memory.

-Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. BOOM!

"**FIRE! Someone call for help!"-**

Red.

and

Yellow.

As in

Sasori

and

Deidera.

But now, as he mixes the oleo, there's

red and yellow

and

Sasori without Deidera.

-Don't be so selfish brat.- he used to said

(fighting about food or the blanket)

-but Danna I love you…!- he answered (whined).

(_love you to Deidera_)

* * *

"**FAMOUS ARTISTS KILLS HIMSELF THE NIGHT BEFORE THE GRAND OPENING."**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or anything related to it.

Sorry, forget to put it on the beginning, but really I don't own it and I'm not making any profit of this story.

I rewrote this story completely, the first version had a lot of words and it didn't said a lot. It was really hard to understand. New version then! n.n

I really managed to surprise myself of how much I changed since I first posted this. Was it 2010? 2011? Time flies. n.n' I expect this version to be better.

-VD


End file.
